


Burst

by BrightEyed_Bleary



Series: Blue Blood Invasions [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A revolution, AU - Futuristic Dystopian, F/M, M/M, Space Invasion and Take over, What am I doing?, alien race, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyed_Bleary/pseuds/BrightEyed_Bleary
Summary: The Time Has Come…They Have Come…Now We Must Rise…Emma Carstairs, is ready. Her blood may be red, but it’s boiling. When the blue bloods took over, her mother was murdered in the Arrival, and her father was never the same. Now, ten years later, Emma is ready to fight. She has risen to control an underground movement that seeks to overthrow the blue bloods and give the power back to the people. But as the coup approaches, an unexpected source tells her that the blue bloods are coming. Now Emma must rush to dismantle her wide network before the plan goes off and she loses everything she has worked so hard to build.





	1. Prologue - 10 years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know how far this fan fic will go because I don't have a lot of it planned yet, but I will do my best. If you have any question or suggestions leave me a comment.

It was the midnight hour. The clock struck 12, and she should have known. It was Friday, December 13, 3814. There was something about the day sky earlier day. A shimmer that only appeared when one looked at the sky at just the right angle. Like the sky was only a picture used to cover up something behind it. She had gone through the day carefully, keeping a watchful eye on the sky.   
By the time evening came around, she knew something was wrong. The sky darkened like every other night, yet only someone who paid attention would have noticed that the sky darkened five minutes too early. She rushed home from work, unprepared for what might be coming. She gathered her child from school and came home to find her husband safe and sound with dinner already set. Sighing, she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.   
“Something’s happening,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut.   
“It’ll all be okay,” he replied hugging her back, “nothing’s happening, baby.”   
For now, it calmed her, but as she went to bed that night she could feel that something was coming. She lay waiting in her bed. Her daughter and husband sound asleep beside her. At 11:45, someone rang the doorbell. She leapt from her bed, throwing off the covers. Arriving at the door, she found her friend Eleanor with her son.   
“Help us,” Eleanor said. The woman ushered them in.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked.   
“I don’t know,” Eleanor whispered, “something’s happening.” Relieved that she was not along, the woman pulled the other woman and her son into the room, where her own family was now awake.   
“Mark!” her daughter shouted, leaping off the bed. Eleanor’s son began giggling erratically, as he showed her the teddy bear he had brought along with him.   
“Eleanor?” the husband asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “what’s going on?”   
“Something’s coming John,” Eleanor said, sitting on the bed, “and it’s happening soon.” Just then, it was midnight. The clock struck twelve and the bells rang out. Just then, a great light burst from the sky. It was bright and blue, showering the room with a brilliant light that made all in the room cover their eyes. After a minute, it faded, but it was nowhere near the end. Rushing to the window, the woman looked out to the sky, only to see it fracture into a million pieces. The sky fell to the ground paper thin, and behind it a twice as many specks of black. They rushed towards the ground, one flying through every door. One headed towards the house, and the woman jerked away.   
“Get the kids out of here,” she said to John.   
“What?” he said, “I’m not leaving you here!”   
“You must,” she replied, “it’s the only way.” John glanced frantically at Eleanor as if she could talk her out of this madness but she only nodded. Filled with fear, she watched as John gathered up their daughter, and gestured to Mark.   
“Come on son,” he said, holding out his hand. Confused, the young boy grabbed it tight.   
“What about mommy?” Mark asked.   
“I’ll be right behind you sweetie,” Eleanor said, kissing him on the head.  
“Now go,” the woman said, “get underground.”   
“Why?” the man asked, headed out the back.   
“Just trust me,” the woman said, as the front was light bright blue, “they’re coming. Run.” John turning, scooping up Mark and running out the back door. They would be safe, she thought. Then she turned back to the front, as the door burst off its hinges. A black figure entered the room. The light was too bright to make it out, but it looked like a tall human, thin and scaly. A light swept out, scanning them. Then it burst brighter than ever, and that was all she saw.   
“I love you Emma,” were her last words, as the violent light enveloped her.


	2. the rising tide... - 21 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here comes the first chapter of the actual story! I hope you guys enjoy!!

“Mark!” I shouted down the hall, “Did you find it?”  
“No!” his voice shouted back, “You?”  
“Would I be asking you if I had?!” I yelled back, rolling my eyes.  
“Okay, okay,” he said, his voice getting closer, “I get it.” I grinned at him from behind the desk.   
“Can’t believe I lost it,” I groaned, “today of all days.”   
“Just your luck, huh,” he said grinning back at me.   
“Ha, ha,” I said, sticking out my tongue at him, “but seriously, where it that damned thing?”   
“Dunno,” he replied, shuffling together my scattered papers, “did anyone else come in here since then?”   
“Maybe,” I replied, “I mean no one is supposed to, but we know that there are those that never listen to me.”   
“Yeah,” he said, finishing his stacking, “I’m sure it will turn up eventually.”   
“Emma?” a voice prods, “Are you in here?”   
“Yeah,” I respond recognizing the voice of Christina. She is the same age as me, and a year younger than Mark. She is beautiful, so he of course, has a massive crush on her. But I suppose it’s more than that. She so smart, funny, and talented. Heck, if I wasn’t leading this rebellion she probably would be.   
Christina grins as she reaches us, “Guess what I found?” For a second I can’t register what she says as I stare at Mark’s ears which are turning an alarming shade of red.   
“What’s that?” I say, pulling my focus away from Mark.   
“This,” she said, pulling a bronze orb that we’ve been searching for from her pocket, “and guess who had it?” She has this knowing look on her face that makes me and Mark both groan.   
“Oh, my god,” I say smacking myself in the forehead, “are you kidding me?”   
“Nope,” she says, handing the orb to Mark, who takes it a little too eagerly, “found him in the mess trying get the thing open.”   
“That little rat,” I exclaim, scrunching my nose, “where is he?”   
“Outside,” she says gesturing to the door.   
“Cameron!” I shout, “Get your ass in here!” There is a bang as the door flies open and the bane of my existence walks in. Cameron is a large man, but I don’t know how he gets around with the massive ego he seems to have acquired. He grins toothily at me and bats his tiny rat eyes.   
“Yes, Cap?” he asks sweetly, as if we’ve never been through this before.   
“Don’t act so innocent,” I said glaring at him, “you know what you’ve done.”   
His eyes darken, and he crosses his arms over his chest, “You have no right to be keeping secrets from us, any of us.” My face flushes at the accusation, and I swear steam is coming out of my ears.   
“I wasn’t keeping it a secret,” I said, he opens his mouth but I cut him off before he can get a word out, “what do think the community meeting today was about?” His mouth snaps shut and he glares at the wall above my head. “Get out,” I said pointing to the door, “and you’re on wash up for the rest of the month.” Scowling, he heads out the door and slams it behind him. Fuming, I gesture for Mark to hand me the orb, which he does. We stand in silence as I calm myself down.  
“Okay,” I said after a few minutes, “let’s do this.” They nod to me, and we head out the door and down to the mess to greet the rest of the community.   
As we wandered through the hallways, I wondered how all of this would go over. This orb held the key to taking down the blue bloods. We snatched it off a convoy last month. We had no idea what it did, but upon a month of examination and our most skilled engineers we got it open. It was revealed to be a schedule of all the major blue blood meetings and announcements coming out of the Fortress.   
There was a chance that they had changed the dates and times, but we had forged a letter saying we would be there from the minor Allean Fortress where the parcel was headed. Hopefully that would convince them. We had already missed one trying to get it open which would have been suspicious, but no other convoys had been sent. We were ready for the next one though. That was when it would all go down.   
A few moments later, we arrived at the Mess where everyone had gathered in the mass of tables. Christina split off from us and headed down to take a seat at one of the table. Mark followed me up onto the dais where we turned and faced the group.   
“Good morning everyone,” I started, my voice echoing across the room, “I am sure you are wondering why I have called you all here.” I paused for a minute, the room was silent.   
“We have found a game changer,” Mark said beside me. Immediately the room was filled with noise.   
“This,” I said pulling out the orb, “holds the schedule, location and time, of events for the royals for the next six months. We have missed the first meeting and may miss the next, but now we have a time and place.”   
“How can we be sure it’s real?” someone shouted from the crowd.   
“We can’t” I said, knowing that would come up, “but this is the closest thing we’ve had to solid evidence in a long time, and it is the closest thing to a chance that we have ever had.” They seemed to accept it then.   
“So,” Mark said, beside me, “who’s ready to finish this revolution?!” Cheers erupted from the crowd. Mark always knew how to end a meeting. We headed off stage and down to the main planning room of the base. Christina joined us a few minutes later. Clearly it was a struggle to get out of there.   
“So,” she asked, “do you have a plan?”   
“Mostly,” I replied, unlocking the sphere. The schedule burst from the top a bright blue light that drifted out and listed times and dates from top to bottom.   
“This is the next one,” Mark said, pointing to the next date, which happened to be three weeks from now, “we shouldn’t push our luck and wait for the next one.”  
“You’re right,” I said, “we don’t want to risk them finding out at any point, and I’ve already told everyone the plan, so we won’t need to get the word out that fast, because that would be impossible especially with a plan.”  
“Yeah,” Mark agreed, “so, we’re really doing this?”  
“It’s our best chance to end this,” I replied, my heart pounding.   
“Okay,” he said, “let’s do it.”  
“Great,” I said, turning to Christina, “get the word out to everyone that the plan is on for exactly three weeks from now.”  
“You got it cap,” Christina said, rushing off after flashing a smile at Mark. I rolled my eyes. He flushed.   
“Oh, God Mark,” I teased, “you’re such a sap.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said with a serious face.  
“Okay,” I said sarcastically.   
“Okay,” he returned tauntingly.   
“Okay,” I said haughtily. We laughed and teased our way through our final calm evening, because tomorrow the plan was put into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!


	3. word of mouth - 21 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I am posting this chapter because it's ready!! I have decided to write in rotating POVs of Emma and Julian. Emma's POVs will be in first person, and Julian's will be in third person. If you have any ideas drop a comment!  
> I really like this chapter! It is so interesting and good introduction to Julian and who he is going to be. I hope you guys enjoy. and if you want more of my fanfics then check out "Twelve Constellations" a Percy Jackson AU. That's my main one with more regular postings (i.e. once a week and sometimes more than that)   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

Julian Blackthorn had always thought the meetings were absolutely perfect. Perfect for drawing, perfect for napping, perfect for thinking, perfect for seeing how many pieces of paper he could flick at the high council before they said something. That kind of perfect. Other than that, they were a bore. There was nothing but talking and negotiating, more talking, more negotiating and more talking. The only fun he experienced at meetings was the seldom times that someone lost it and got into a fight. It was wildly entertaining.   
But today, the meeting was interesting. It wasn’t about how many wars were happening, or who we needed to form our next alliance with. No, today it was about the Rebellion.   
Julian was no stranger to the Rebellion, no one in the castle was, but he had an unhealthy obsession with it. He understood who they were and he understood why they were bad, but he didn’t understand why they kept trying. There had been over a dozen attacks on the state in the last year that each attempted to overthrow the government. None of them had been successful and only one had gotten past the front gate.   
There was a determination in the people that Julian just didn’t understand. The blue bloods had made life for the Reds better. They had given them a purpose, rather than milling around aimlessly. Now, they worked solid jobs that provided for them. They had everything that the needed to survive, and were given the chance to serve one of the most advanced cultures in the universe.   
Despite appearing human, the blood that pumped through Julian’s veins made him different from every other human that lived on the earth. His blue blood gave him the immense strength, superior intelligence, and sharp reflexes that he knew to only be normal. Compared to his race, the humans we like slow moving cows. He supposed that was why they continued trying. It hadn’t yet occurred to them that there was no point and that they could not win.   
As the councilman spoke on to the king, Julian’s grandfather Arthur, about how they planned to end the rebellion, the King only smiled. He looked like he would be falling asleep soon, and Julian figured that he had heard this speech a million and one times.   
“We did manage to discover who is leading this operation,” the council man said, and at that, both Julian and Arthur perked up.   
“Really?” Julian asked, suddenly excited.  
“Yes,” the council man replied, “we got it off surveillance from the Allean compound convoy. It took a long time for our technicians to get a good enough image for it to be recognizable.”  
“Let’s see it then,” Arthur said. The councilman signaled a man sitting by the projection screen and he turned it on. The screen came to life, and brought with it the image of the leader of the Rebellion.   
She was nothing like Julian had ever imagined. First of all, she was a she. Julian had no problem with that, but he had always imagined the leader to be a middle-aged man with a half-baked plan.   
The next thing that Julian noticed, was that she was his age. Perhaps even younger than him. She had bright blonde hair and crisp blue eyes. Her skin was pale but her choice of dark clothing made it shine like a polished pearl. She was beautiful, but the fiercely determined look on her face made Julian’s eyes widen. She had a look that said she would not give up until that battle was won.   
“Certainly, not what I was expecting,” Arthur commented, observing the picture, “are we sure that she is leader of the Rebellion?”  
“We are not sire,” the councilman said, “but it seemed that she was the one giving the order to the others, so at least she holds a lot of power in the Rebellion.”  
“I see,” Arthur continued, “I suppose she will do.”  
“Do for what?” Julian asked, his grandfather had yet to tell him what his plan was.   
“Oh, dear boy,” Arthur said looking towards him, “I do believe that she will do very well as a martyr to the Rebellion.”  
“Oh,” Julian said, his pulse suddenly rising for no reason, “I see.” Julian blanked out for the rest of the meeting, for some reason only having the ability to think about the girl that would die a gruesome death if only to send a message to her people that rebellion would not be tolerated. Julian understood why it needed to happen, but it was still hard. She was so young. She had so much that she could live for.   
He continued to think of that as the meeting ended and everyone left to go their own separate ways. Julian followed his grandfather and one of the councilmen down the halls to his corridors. He kept one ear open to their conversation as they were talking about the girl.   
“Do you think she believes that the schedule is real?” Arthur asked.  
“She sent a letter from the intended recipient saying that she would be able to make it,” the councilman, Robert Lightwood, said.   
“Good,” Arthur continued, “then we can expect her to be here next time.”  
“Yes,” Robert replied, “it is a shame that she was unable to make the last meeting. I assume it was because they were unable to open the sphere.”  
“That just makes It more believable,” Arthur said with conviction, “if it had been easy, then she would have been suspicious.”  
“Yes,” Robert replied, “they should have it open by now.”  
“I’m sure they do,” Arthur replied. By that point, Julian had begun to get bored and instead began to count how many crows perched in the courtyard that they were passing. He had just reached 28 when Robert said something that caught his ear.  
“And when they arrive,” he said, “no matter how many, no matter how armed they are, we will crush them.”  
“Yes,” Arthur replied, “we will. And then, the Rebellion will have no choice but to submit to the power of the Royals.”  
“Yes,” Robert agreed, “we are so close to destroying them and regaining peace for the world.”  
“And we will not fail,” Arthur said, “they may have made many failed attempts to make us fall, but our only attempt will succeed.”  
Robert laughed at Arthurs ferocity, “yes, yes. That all sounds good and well. We will refine the details of the plan tomorrow.”  
“Of course,” Arthur said, “good night councilman.”  
“Good night your majesty,” Robert replied, “your highness.” He said to Julian as he turned to leave.   
“Good night Julian,” Arthur said, “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Good night grandfather,” Julian replied, his mind still racing. The king turned into his chambers as Julian continued down the hall. He trailed his hand down the wall over two doors and when he reached the third, he stopped. He opened the door and entered his chambers.   
Julian was silent as he pulled back his covers and headed to his closet. He opened it and revealed a dark brown cloak and riding boots beside a set of silk sleep clothes. Julian stared at the sleep clothes and reached for them, but then he paused. He snuck a glance at the brown cloak that would hide him from the guards, and the boots that would silence his footsteps.   
A minute later his boots were on and the cloak was being swept over his shoulders. He tugged the hood up over his head and opened the door.   
What was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how regular these postings are going to be since this is not really my main fanfic and not many people seem to be reading/liking it so I will try to keep updating but I make no promises, but I will continue to update periodically. Comments and Kudos always appreciated. See you guys later!!


	4. Inner Workings... - 20 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-oh! I'm back. Honestly, I haven't been working on this one very much. I though that people had stopped reading it, so I figured I would just stop, but low and behold more hits started popping up the past few days, so here I am with the next chapter. We're back to Emma's point of view so there's that!! ENJOY

I hit the ground running. There was not a second to lose. Everything depended on how fast I could run and there was no way that I would let the plan fail because of me.   
“Come on Emma,” I whispered, “you’re almost there. You can do it.” A moment later I raced past the corner smacking Mark on the palm.   
“Time!” he yelled, “Jesus Emma, you almost took my wrist off.”  
I laughed at that, “How fast was I?”  
“Fast enough,” he said showing me the timer. It read 1:34:55.  
“Good,” I said, “I need to be able to make the sprint in under a minute-forty-five.”  
“You definitely did that,” he said examining the timer, “you’ll be fine.”  
“I’m going to run it one more time while I’m tired,” I said heading back, “just to be sure.”  
“Okay,” Mark said, “just try not to get yourself killed by exhaustion before the mission even gets started.”  
“You got it,” I replied assuredly, “I’ll be fine.” I ran the sprint one more time: 1:43:49, and then called it quits for the night. Mark and I headed back underground through one of the many tunnels that littered the city. They weren’t that well-hidden, but to find your way anywhere once you got into the intricate maze that laid beneath the city, you had to know what you were doing. One would never find the base on sheer luck, it was designed to confuse people and use their basic instincts against them. Ultimately, you just had to know that pattern to get to where you wanted to go.  
Mark and I trailed our way down the ever so familiar tunnels. I dragged my hand across the walls humming quietly. The tunnels were not in the best shape, but they also weren’t sewer tunnels by any means. Before long, we had arrived at the Hub, the center of the Rebellion and our underground network. It was filled with chatter and loud noises. I headed up to the podium and stood before them. It did not take long for them to notice me and stop talking.   
“Comrades,” I began, letting my voice float across the space and through their ears, “today marks the beginning of the fall of the Blue Bloods!” A cheer went up among the people and I let them for a moment. Then I raised my hands, signaling for silence, “we have been planning this for years, so let us not waste any time. Correspondence must be sent out to all branches of our network. Man your stations and relay the message that I have given you: the time has come, the time for them to fall, the time for us to reclaim our world!” Another cheer erupted from the crowd and this time I let it be. I stepped down from the dais and joined Mark as we left the room.   
“Do you think it will all go as planned?” Mac asked.  
“Definitely not,” I said, “something is always bound to go wrong. I just hope that we have enough back up plans to get around all the issues.” The plan that we were putting into motion had been in preparation for years. It had been planned out to the most finite details, so for the last six months we had just been waiting for an opportunity. Now, that opportunity was here, and we weren’t going to waste a second of time.   
Mark and I passed our rooms and headed down the hall to where my dad lived. At the end of the hall, I gently knocked then pushed the door open quietly.   
“Dad?” I questioned quietly, “are you awake?” The only response that I got was the quiet shuffling of his figure in the tall backed chair by the window. I headed that way, Mac following soundlessly. When we reached the chair, my father’s figure came into view. He was thinning again.   
When my mom had died it hurt us all. She was the one that cared for all of us in so many ways. Me, Mark, and my dad, took her loss in very different ways. I pushed harder to achieve my goals and drown out the sorrow that I felt. Mark attached himself to me, a person he felt would not leave him like his and my mother had. But my dad; he sunk deep into depression. He barely ate, he barely slept, and he barely moved. For the most part, he laid in bed, or he sat in his chair, just staring out at nothing.   
“Are you hungry?” Mark asked looking at my dad. He just shook his head. Although most would then force him to eat, we didn’t. A long time ago we had tried to make him eat, but all he had done was throw the food back, or into the fire, or onto the walls. Eventually, we gave up. He ate enough to stay alive, and that was all that we asked from him. I sighed deeply. Taking his cup from the table beside him, I emptied the old water from the cup and refilled it at the sink. I replaced the cup beside him and patted his shoulder. He relaxed briefly, before tensing up again and sinking back into oblivion. I sighed again.   
Mac and I turned to leave when the lights flickered. We glanced up at them and then each other confused. The lights never flickered. Our power was siphoned from a building in the city. There was no way to get to the generator, so all we did was attached a line to the small power collector behind a large commercial building. Since the power was generated by the Royals, no one ever checked their power collector. It was a perfect deal.   
“What’s happening?” Mark asked.   
“I have no idea,” I replied. By that point the lights were back to solid, but the fear remained. If the power went out, we would have no power, but also no way to communicate with any of the other groups that were spread out around the city, days apart on foot underground. Without the electric telegraphers, if something happened, there would be no way for us to communicate with them.   
“It’s back to normal now,” Mark said, relaxing.   
“Yeah,” I replied, “still, send someone out to check the cord, converter, collector, and generator if the they have time before it gets dark.”  
“You got it,” he said rushing off. I turned back to my dad. Grabbing a chair, I pulled up next to him and sat down.   
“We’re gonna do it dad,” I said, “we have a plan that will not fail. We’re going to storm the palace, kill all of them, and then avenge mom’s death.” His eyes slowly scanned to mine, met them for a moment, and looked away. I rose with yet another sigh and headed towards the door. As I reached it, my father spoke for the first time in years.   
“It won’t work,” he said so quietly I barely heard it, “it won’t work.” I turned back to him shocked that he had spoken, and horrified that he had so little faith in me.   
“It will,” I said forcefully, “because I have work too damn long and too damn hard for it not to work.”  
“It won’t work,” he repeated. With that, I left the room disgusted, and slamming the door behind me.   
How could he have to little faith in me? How could he not think that it would work? After seven years, how could the first words that he’s spoken be that my plan would not work? I thought helplessly. No, he may not believe in me, but I believe in me and that’s all the matters. This plan will succeed. We will destroy the blue bloods and we will reclaim Earth, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that the problem that arise is very obvious now, but that's okay. It will no diminish the fact that the struggle will still exist! I will try to post again soon, but leave me ideas! I have a plan for the next chapter, but after that, I'm drawing a blank. Comment and leave kudos! See ya guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Leave me Comments and Kudos!! <3


End file.
